


Clarice

by threeninefour



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeninefour/pseuds/threeninefour
Summary: A look into the progression of the relationship between Clarice and Dr. Lecter.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 8





	Clarice

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, I just had to pen this down. Do leave a review or kudos!

Clarice,  
do you still hear the lambs?  
  
She would look up, match his gentle gaze,  
and breathe,  
  
What lambs, Dr. Lecter?  
  
The craze behind those orbs dance, and less teacups meet the floor.  
Clarice no longer picks them up.  
  
She cut herself with a shard, before. It was a small, diamond piece, barley white and pink.  
  
He had run his tongue across the shard,  
and her finger.  
  
It tingled.  
  
Perhaps, some months ago, she would have forced down the urge to puke.  
Now,  
she beams, and asks,  
Dr. Lecter, what would Daddy say?


End file.
